


Once Upon Hetalia

by Addicted2Anime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, cute and fluffy, fuck i love disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2Anime/pseuds/Addicted2Anime
Summary: Hetalia Cinderella, Omegaverse style, and with a touch of smut. One of my first ever works, originally posted on fanfiction.net on PrussianBitch345.





	Once Upon Hetalia

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first ever works, originally posted on fanfiction.net on PrussianBitch345, as I mentioned in the summary. Ugh it's 2 am...I'm thinking about slowly revising and re-uploading all my works on that account, including ones that have been on hiatus like Broken Promises *sweatdrops* which has been out of commission for like three years or something. 
> 
> Anyhow please like and comment!
> 
> Enjoy~

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. The kingdom of hearts. This land was peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately château, there lived a widowed gentleman and his young omega son Matthew. His name was Francis Bonnefoy. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, he still felt his son needed another omega’s care, and so he married again. Choosing for his second wife, Arthur Kirkland, an omega of good family with one alpha son just Matthews age. By name, Alfred Franklin Jones-Kirkland.

Soon after the pair wed, tragedy struck and poor Mr. Bonnefoy met his untimely demise, and the true nature of Arthur was revealed, cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Matthews charm and beauty. He was grimly determined to forward the entice of his own awkward alpha son. Thus, as time went by, the château fell into to disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon vain trinkets and clothes for Arthur and his son Alfred, while Matthew was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in his own house, and yet, through it all Matthew remained ever gentle, kind and soft-spoken.  For with each day he found new hope, that someday, his dreams of salvation, would come true.

**_Present day_ **

Kumajirou, Matthews pet dog jumped into Matthews’s bed early one morn, licking the young omega’s face as if to say, ‘Get up! Get up I say! It’s time to start another day!’. The sleepy boy just rolled over, knocking the exuberant white poodle off the bed.  Kuma huffed in annoyance, resting his head on the bed in defeat. Causing the awake boy to giggle.

“Serves you right interrupting such a wonderful dream.” He said with a smile, patting the dog’s head in apology, despite his words. The dog huffed and looked pointedly at the rising sun. Matthew looked at the Kuma, “Yes I know it’s time to get up but, it really was such a lovely dream.” He sighed.

The dog cocked his head, ears flopping over his face. ‘What was it?’ he seemed to say.

Matthew laughed. “I can’t tell you, silly.” Kumajirou huffed again. ‘Why not?’ said the look on his canine features.

“It’s simple really Kuma. If you tell a wish, it won’t come true, and a dream is a wish from the heart.” Matthew explained a dreamy look on his face.

Matthew hummed a pretty tune as he got ready for another day of chores, Kuma following him around, bringing him his hairbrush, and shoes as Matthew tied the ratty old apron around his petite waist.  

He continued humming his tune all the way down to the kitchen, where he began to prepare breakfast for his family. Pulling out the teacup for Arthur, and preparing the porridge, when he heard a snarl from Kuma, who sat obediently at his side. Turning around, he watched Alfred’s cat, Freedom walk into the room.

“Oh Kuma, cut that out.” Matthew chastised, returning to his work. “What if Alfred heard you? I'd have to put you out. You don’t want to lose a nice warm bed, do you?” Kuma bowed his head in shame. “Besides, Freedom isn’t all that bad…” Matthew said as he turned to give Freedom a saucer of milk, petting him gently before pouring the kettle into the smaller pot that would go to Arthur’s room. “He’s just old, and his joints hurt him, that’s all.” Matthew said calmly. Kuma rolled his eyes. It seemed that evil cat was always getting him into trouble, it just wasn’t fair. “Finished.” Matthew said to know one in particular as he finished the preparation for breakfast. Lifting the trays into his hands, he began his slow trek upstairs. He wasn’t even out of the kitchen yet when Arthur began to ring his bell, demanding breakfast. Matthew sighed and shuffled faster. 

He first went to Alfred’s room. The brazen Alpha may be a little irritating at times, but deep down he really was such a kind person. “Good morning Alfred.” He greeted as he entered his brothers room. 

“Morning Mattie!” he chirped from his closet. He was probably still figuring out what to wear. The thought made Matthew smile to himself. “I brought your breakfast, where would you like me to put it?” he questioned. 

“You can just set it on my bed, thanks bro!” Alfred called, “Oh ah hey, before you go… do you think you could iron these dress pants for me by lunch?” 

Matthew sighed but smiled and took the laundry from his step brother. “Of course, Al. call me when you're finished eating and I’ll come get your dishes.” Said Matthew as he left, making his way to Arthur's room. Matthew hadn't even the time to knock before, Arthur called out to him, “Come in, and close the door Matthew.”

“Yes, Mr. Kirkland.” Said Matthew as he closed the door behind him. “Come here…” drawled Arthur, giving an accusing glare. “I am aware that your next heat is coming up, am I correct?” Arthur asked, his voice sounding almost motherly as he poured his tea. 

“Yes sir…” Matthew said quietly. Despite the soothing tone, Matthew was quite unsettled, knowing exactly what tedious chores lay ahead in 'preparation'.

“Ah yes… then we are going to have to do some extra work to make up for what you will miss, wont we?” Arthur purrs with a malicious grin. “Now let me see… there’s the large carpet in the main hall, clean it… and the windows, will most certainly need to be scrubbed, upstairs and down, the tapestries and the drapes, they need to be washed again. oh and of course you will be doing all your regular chores on top of this. Can you handle this dear?” He asks, with mock concern. 

“Yes, Arthur. I will have it done before my next heat cycle…” Matthew sighed, there really was no point in arguing, ‘it could always be worse.’ He reminded himself.

**_At the palace_ **

“NEIN!” shouted Ludwig, acting King of hearts, as he slammed his fist down on the table, “Mein Bruder has been avoiding his responsibility’s long enough! It's high time he married and stopped all of his tomfoolery!”

“Of course, your majesty,” said Kiku, the Jack of hearts, as he calmly tried to reason with his king, “Do you not think that we might wait for him to settle down, on his own terms?” 

Ludwig sighed. “Kiku my friend, I have held the throne for five years since Vater passed, I cannot hold it any longer, I am required by our people’s law, to step down so we may crown Gilbert. I am the second son; I am not allowed to rule permanently.” He explained. “Gilbert must take responsibility and give up his job of a Joker to his apprentice, or the kingdom will fall to ruin. We have already gotten many threats of war from Clover.” 

“Ah, I understand now, sire.” Said Kiku thoughtfully, “Gilbert-san is coming home to visit this week is he not, your majesty?” he questioned. Ludwig nodded. “Then, perhaps a ball to ‘celebrate his return’ may be a good idea, if we invite all of the kingdoms omega’s, he is bound to fall for one of them…” Kiku proposed, hopping his king would catch his drift. He did.

“Kiku! You're a genius! Tell the servants to prepare for guests! We will be having a ball tonight!” he smiled happily, and marched off to tell his mate.

“Yes sire…” Kiku smiled tiredly. This was going to take a miracle to pull off.

**_With the_ ** **_Bonnefoy_ ** **_’s_ **

Arthur tried in vain to teach Alfred the proper way to greet an Omega of high esteem, though it seemed the handsome young Alpha was more interested in mocking his bearer for using himself as the practice Omega than listening to his lessons.

Matthew smiled wryly to himself as he listened to Arthurs speech on the 'importance of etiquette' for the third time that week. Matthew wondered idly as he scrubbed away the muddy paw prints that Hero had unintentionally tracked across the beautiful marble floor, if Arthur would ever realise that Alfred payed rapt attention to his lessons, and merely riled him up for the fun of it?

He had just finished and went to drain his bucket of the suds when a knock came at the door.

“Open in the name of Prince Ludwig!” came the voice. Matthew answered the door, and was handed a large envelope with the seal of the royal family. “An urgent message from his majesty.” Explained the messenger before leaving with a polite bow. Leaving a bewildered Matthew behind. 

“I wonder what it says…” Matthew wondered aloud, looking up the stairs towards the sitting room, where he knew Arthur and Alfred would surely be, learning how to dance properly with an omega and all that. He really wasn’t supposed to interrupt them… “Well he did say it was urgent…” Matthew rationalized as he walked, and eventually knocked three times on the heavy oak door.

“MATTHEW, I WARNED YOU NEVER TO INTERRUPT OUR LESSONS” Arthur fumed, Alfred smiled widely and gave a thumbs up from behind his angry bearer, mouthing a grateful ‘thankyou’ to his brother.

“B-but Mr. Kirkland, a-a letter came, from the p-palace and he said it was urgent a-and…” Matthew stuttered. Arthurs eyes lit up,

“Give it here!” he commanded. Matthew willingly handed the letter to his ‘mother’.

“There is to be a ball… in honour of his highness prince Gilbert, and by royal decree every eligible Omega is to attend!” Cried Arthur, voice rising with every word. “Alfred this is your chance to win the favour of a noble omega!” cried Arthur happily.

“Why that means I can go too!” Matthew said excitedly. Alfred looked just as happy for his step brother, the chance to get married off into a noble family was too good to pass up, but he stayed silent, he knew his mother would never approve of him encouraging Matthew. 

Arthur looked conflicted for a moment, how could he allow the boy such joy? But it did say by royal decree... “well, I see no reason why you can’t go… your heats not for another week… but I expect you to have all your chores done,”

“oh, I promise I will!” said Matthew happily. “And if you can find something suitable to wear…” Arthur finished with a scowl. He really hated being interrupted. “Oh, thank you step mother, I'm sure I will!” and with that Matthew hurried to go finish his chores.

Alfred looked at his mother with a contained, happy smile. “It was gracious of you to allow him to go to the ball, mother…” he said, making his tone bored and uncaring. His mother looked at him, grinning evilly, “My darling, didn’t you hear? I said,  _if_.”

“Oh… if…” Alfred’s heart sank. Poor Matthew…

________________________________

 “Oh Kuma, look at this~” sang Matthew as he danced into his room, he had just finished his chores and was in the attic when he came across an old box.

“Isn’t it beautiful? It was my mothers.” Matthew sang as he placed a beautiful, expensive silk dress on his bed. It truly was gorgeous. 

Kuma wagged his tail happily ‘I'm happy for you!’ oozing from his very being.

“Oh, Kuma isn’t it wonderful! I can go to the ball, and perhaps meet a nice alpha who will take me away from here!” he sang. Going into his drawers and pulling out a needle and thread. “If I just make a few adjustments it will look good as new!” he said excitedly and got to work.

________________________________

The bell tolled, calling out 9 o’clock, the hour of the party. Matthew wiped his brow as he snipped the last thread on his dress. Finished, he smiled to himself. He stood up, feeling a little dizzy and fanned himself. Why was he so hot? He felt something below his navel tug painfully, enough to make him cry out. 

Alfred was in his room getting ready when he heard the pained yelp, "Mattie?" He called, voice questioning. His concern mounted when he received no response. He quickly made his way to his step brothers sleeping quarters and knocked on the door. “Mattie are you okay, I heard the- Holy shit!” he cussed. The door had creaked open, releasing a flood of pungent fertile omega pheromones. 

He spotted his brothers unconscious body on the floor. Ignoring his instinct to dominate and claim he ran to his brother’s side. “Mother!” he called, Arthur being the only person he could think of to help.

“What is it Alfred dear? mother’s getting ready for the party.” Called Arthur. Matt frowned at his step brother’s misfortune before calling back, “I think Matts going into heat early!”

For the first time since he met the boy, Arthur pitied him. ‘He almost did it…’ he thought sadly, as he went to help out Alfred with the unconscious omega.

An hour later, Matthews nest was built and he was placed inside it, though he was till unconscious. 

“the carriage has arrived…” Alfred called. 

“I’ll be down in a minute dear.” Arthur responded calmly, he looked down at omega in his nest and sighed, he hated to admit it but when he saw that Matthew was going to make it to the ball, he had felt a smidge proud of him. Looking at him now, he felt only the unpleasant feeling of pity and regret. He had always wanted an omega child, and all these years he let jealousy get the better of him when what he yearned after was right in front of him.  He patted the sleeping boy’s curly locks and stood.

“I'm sorry Matthew…” his last words before leaving.

It was just about an hour later when Matthew awoke. He was hot, he was needy and he was oh, so disappointed. He had worked so hard to make sure he could go to the ball, and then, Great Mother Heart decided to smite him, sending his heat a week ahead of schedule. It was all too much for the poor hormonally unstable omega and he soon found himself doing something he didn’t often let himself indulge in, he wept. He cried and cried until he thought it impossible to shed another tear. It was then that he noticed the presence of another, petting his curly locks and cooing to him lovingly. Matthew gasped and jerked away from the touch, looking up to find the ‘phantom’ that was surely to kill him first chance it got, only to see a kind blond fellow, with familiar green eyes.

“There… are you like, okay now?” questioned the blond with a smile. Matthew nodded mutely, unable to answer from a combination of his heat, and the utter bewilderment in the situation. “Oh yah, you're probably wondering who I am, silly me. Like, my name is Feliks and I'm, like totally your Fairy godmother!” Explained Feliks cheerfully, “This is my first job, I'm a little nervous.” he smiled warmly, “I saw what happened to you, this is like, totally not cool. So, I'm here to help!”

Matthew looked at the flighty blond with a mixture of mirth and scepticism. How could Matthew possibly attend a ball while in heat? It simply isn’t done! “I appreciate the help, really, it's just… how could I attend the ball, like this?” he gestured to himself sadly, his form shaking with need in the bed, and his voice practically sparking with need. The fairy only laughed. “Of course, you can, silly! It's easy, just a wave of my wand and I can do anything!” he chimed brightly. 

“Like, Bippidy Boppidy Boo!” he said with a laugh and waved his wand. Matthew watched in wonder as his form glowed and the heat slowly left his body, leaving him clear minded. “That should also have cleared your Heat pheromones so that the alphas don’t like, tackle you.” He laughed at Matthews stunned face. 

“and you’ll need a new dress, this one is saturated in omega pheromones.” He winked, and another wave of his wand left Matthew clad in a beautiful red satin cocktail dress fitted to his body like a glove, a ruby maple leaf shaped broach pinning a shimmering white shawl to his shoulders. Feliks admired his handy work vainly. “It seems I have damn good taste” he chirped. 

“Oh my!” gasped Matthew, seeing his appearance, his hair was tied back gracefully in a red ribbon and his makeup was done just right, “Feliks this is wonderful!” he cried happily, and began to tear up.

“None of that now, Matthew you’ll ruin your makeup!” tutted Feliks, causing the omega before him to laugh. While Matthew's dress was spectacular, his makeup was dazzling, and even his unruly curl that caused Matthew many inconveniences daily and refused to be smoothed back, was tamed into the lovely up do, the most notable thing about the beautiful omega’s spectacular attire were the amazing solid glass slippers on his feminine feet, the toes of which adorned with cute red maple leaves to match his broach.

“Oh, really Feliks, I don’t know how I could ever repay you!” Matthew sighed happily as he embraced his savior. Feliks laughed again, it seemed he was just a merry creature.

“You can repay me by going to the ball and having a totally awesome time!” he sang pulling away from the embrace. “Now go! Before all the good alphas are taken!” he laughed pulling the Omega down the stairs and to the door... however, upon reaching the foyer, young Matthew realised something very important, “This is all so wonderful, and I really must thank you for all you’ve done, but… I missed my carriage… there is no way for me to make it to the ball.” He said, incredibly disheartened. 

Feliks looked at Matthew as though he had grown a second head for a moment, before busting up laughing, sounding as beautiful and melodious as a fairy’s laugh should. “oh Matthew! You’re just so, like, adorable!” he chuckled as his laughter died down. Matthew looked at him, confused. “After all this, you still believe I can’t fix this?” he hummed, and looked quite seriously at the omega before him. Matthew smiled apologetically as an unknowing poodle walked into the room. 

He looked at the scene before him and cocked his head to the side. ‘Who?’ he seemed to question.

Feliks smiled widely upon seeing the beast. “Perfect!” he cheered, picking up poor Kuma and running outside excitedly.  He looked to Matthew with an expectant grin, “Watch this~”

His wand was first directed to an unsuspecting maple tree, creating a fine maple wood carriage with plush velvet seats and beautiful silver trimmings, then, his wand was directed to two unthinking toads, lifting them off the ground and turning them human before Matts very eye’s, causing him to let out an awed gasp of surprise. “Like, can’t get this thing going without a footman and coachman.” He winked at the surprised omega. And then, Feliks finally revealed his intentions for the poor bewildered Kumajirou as he Bippidy Boppidy booed him into a beautiful white stallion, hitched to the carriage with fine silver latching. Kuma whinnied his discontentment with his arrangements pointedly.

Feliks laughed. “Oh, hush up it's for a good cause~” he chastised gleefully, then turning to Matthew who stood in stunned silence. “go on now, get in! you have a party to attend to!” he laughed again, guiding the flushing omega into the fine interior of his new carriage. 

“Thank you so much Feliks. This is all so wonderful of you.” Matthew thanked again. This time however, Feliks’s response was serious. “Don’t thank me just yet hon, my material magic is permanent, things such as your dress and your shoes, are like for keeps, but my organic magic, such as your heat suppressant and your-’ he giggled ‘servicemen, will return to their original state at midnight. I can’t help you then, so be careful darling.” He said, his face brightened after he finished. “other than that, have fun Mattie! Hyah!” he smacked Kuma’s hind quarters sending the dog, ah, horse into motion and waving daintily as Matthew yelled thank you's and goodbye’s out the window.

**_At the palace~_ **

Gilbert held his faked smile as he bowed to yet another noble, unmated omega as she was introduced. This was ridiculous. As much as he loved a good party (and boy was this off the charts amazing) he knew exactly what his Bruder was hoping for, and he also knew that it wasn’t going to happen. He isn’t ready to marry. Not yet.

“Alpha Alfred F. Bonnefoy and Omega Arthur Bonnefoy, of the Kirkland line.”  

As the pair where announced, they stepped forward and smiled “Your highness” they bowed politely, as did the somewhat miffed prince, and returned to the crowd. 

“Mein Gott Ludwig, I don’t see why zhis is necessary.” Gilbert muttered to his little brother, who stood dutifully beside him as he greeted the last of the guests. 

“Alpha Berwald Oxenstierna and his Omega Tino of the Väinämöinen line.”  The last pair where announced, thankfully not another unmated Omega trying to win his favor.

As Gilbert was released from his duties, he turned his attention to the spread laid out in his honor. He knew what his brother intended to happen, that much was true, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the lavish party to its fullest. He snatched a glass of wine from a passing servant and began to mingle with a certain, unwholesome Austrian noble who'd no care for the sanctity of marriage, when he noticed a far more beautiful prize, make his entrance.

Being as late as he was, as certainly glad he'd missed name registration. He had no interest in having more attention drawn to him than necessary, though it seemed making a spectacle of himself would be the last of his problems, having gotten himself hopelessly lost. He wandered up a grandeur flight of stairs and leant against the railing, failing to notice the large gathering just behind him and the handsome albino Alpha approaching him with a predatory gleam in his crimson eyes. 

“Hallo Hübsche, you look lost.” Said Gilbert suavely as he took the unwitting omega’s hand. “The names Gilbert.” He smiled as the name clicked in the young beauty’s mind. He swiftly curtsied low and long. 

“Y-your majesty.” Falling shyly from plump, ruby painted lips.

Matthew was shaking as his prince smiled a smile that would put the cosmos to shame, and blushed deeply as his majesty kissed his knuckles softly.

“May I have this dance?” asked Gilbert as he led the crimson clad omega blushing to the dancefloor, not leaving room for debate.

On a balcony overlooking the dancing pairs, sat the alpha prince Ludwig and his omega Feliciano. “Ve~ Ludwig, who’s that Gilberts dancing with?” Asked Feliciano sleepily, groggy from napping against his mate’s side. Ludwig leaned forward for a closer look. “I don’t think I know…” Ludwig mumbled, expression softening and a large (rare) grin broke across his face, causing his omega to smile in delight (Feli loved it when his Luddy smiled) when he saw his brother nuzzle the crook of the flushed omega’s neck, scent marking him, and proclaiming his interest in mating the pretty little thing. 

“It seems we might just get to know him a bit better in the coming days, Feli.” He said happily, “come let us retire mein leibe.” Ludwig sighed happily and stood, keeping his hand firmly around his omega’s waist. Pausing only a moment to look sternly at his advisor. “Kiku, please make sure my Bruder doesn’t do anything, scandalous…” it was a little sad to think that this was a concern.

The loyal Beta advisor straightened, “Hai Your majesty, I will do my best.” He saluted.

Gilbert smiled as he scented the flustered Omega, savouring the wonderfully unique maple scent. He frowned slightly however, as he noticed the fear tinging the young omega's natural scent. That simply wouldn't do. "Come on, I know a place we can speak more... privately." Gilbert winked, and cast the omega a charming grin, before leading him out to the palace gardens. 

“Thankyou…” Matthew smiled appreciatively at the man before him. “I apologize for my fearful response, your majesty. I'm simply not used to Alphas being so, forward." He blushed deeply, his nearly the same colour as his gown.

Gilbert chuckled at the overload of adorable presented to him. "Kesesese, if that's the case than I formally apologise. It was not my intention to come off as anything but the awesome me I usually am."

"Oh, I'm not saying I didn't like it..." 

Gilbert watched, not really wondering if his crappy sight was finally failing as Matthew tilted his head, exposing his neck in an unconsciously submissive gesture. “Is that so?” he questioned, Most Omega’s would be furious for him being so bold. He was quite intrigued. “Would you mind if I did, this?” Gilbert asked as he pulled the omega close, holding him steady and causing burying his nose in the crook of the handsome omega's neck, causing his pulse to quicken, darkening the omegas already deep flush. 

“I ah, should probably mind more than I do…” Matthew mumbles.

Gilbert smiled wider, and then, not knowing what came over him, he leant down and captured the beautifully painted lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Matthew stiffened, before relaxing and participating in the battle of tongues before parting for breath. Something clicked inside of the Alpha, and it seemed he was finally alive, finally,  _whole._ Like he'd found what he'd been looking for in bed with all those other omegas.

“Marry me…” Gilbert whispered, feeling the shy omega in his arms stiffen once more. 

“Pardon?”

“Marry me, become my mate, my queen.” Gilbert tried again, more firmly than before, eye’s pleading with the omega before him. 

Matthew melted into the alpha’s hold once again, “Gilbert I… Oh no!” he gasped, seeing the clock tower just past the prince’s head. It was five minutes to midnight. “I have to go!” he cried, running through the palace, to get to his carriage.

“Warte bitte! I don’t even know your name!” Gilbert cried desperately after the fleeing omega. ‘Verdammt! I blew it with the proposal!’ he thought bitterly. 

Matthew slowed slightly as he ran down the steps outside the palace, “My name, is-’

**_-DONG! DONG!_ ** **_DONG! -_ **

The clock chimed midnight, and Matthew immediately felt the heat in his body start to return, and ran faster, abandoning one of his gorgeous shoes in his haste. He would have returned for it, but he could already smell his pheromones strengthening, and he really didn’t feel like getting mated against his will.

He barely made it home in time to curl up in his nest in agony, the strong smell of beer and wurst on his clothes, the smell of a certain enchantingly charming alpha.

________________________________

Kiku watched sadly as his prince sat, heartbroken at the balcony, holding that silly shoe, and hoping for a way to find his nameless omega. Never in all his years spent in the palace, had he seen the naturally cheerful joker Gilbert look so forlorn.

“Your majesty.” Kiku bowed low as he entered prince Ludwig’s study, with orders to report the events of last night.

“Kiku, I hope you have good news for me…” Ludwig looked at the young beta expectantly, noting for a moment how tired and run down he appeared.

“My lord, your brother has proposed to the mystery omega from the night before.” Kiku relayed gravely. He spoke to young Gilbert about his sorrows, and to his knowledge, last night was not as successful as sir Ludwig had expected. “The omega frighted at the chime of midnight, and ran, leaving not so much as a name.” Kiku took a steadying breath, “Sir Gilbert refuses to eat, sleep, even move. He truly has bonded with that omega, and in this time frame… it can only mean one thing….”

Ludwig sat up straighter in his chair.

 “He found his perfect mate… his true love.” To the amazement of all in the room, it was not Ludwig who made the awed statement, it was Feliciano, standing in the doorway and tearing up slightly. For once, he had good reason. It was incredibly rare for one to find their one true love. Ludwig got lucky, but the chances are one in a million. The bond that is formed at first sight is amazingly strong, but it comes at a price. If you separate a pair of mates that are perfect for each other, each will fall into a great depression, succumbing to the Greif on the third day. “Ludwig… it's so tragic…” Italy sniffled in the door way, whimpering slightly.

“Has he realised?” Ludwig asked, weary and sunken.

“I do not think so my lord.” Kiku answered surely.

“Find him. I do not care how; I do not care what means you must put into use to get that omega here but do it. Please, it’s not even about the marriage anymore, just, save my Bruder.” Ludwig pleaded.

“I will try, my lord.”

And so, in a desperate attempt to find the one the prince loves so dearly, they traveled to every house in the kingdom, under the guise of returning a lost shoe to the one who fits it. The very notion that the people believed it was enough to make even the serious Kiku laugh merrily.

________________________________

**_A_ ** **_heat cycle for a_ ** **_n unmated omega is always an unpleasant affair._ ** **_While in heat, an omega is at their most vulnerable, and their connection with their alpha is at its strongest, however, if you are unmated, an overwhelming sense of loneliness will be where a loving mate bond should be. It is quite unpleasant. Though, the most horrible thing for an omega, is a heat without your mate. You would begin to hallucinate, horribly vivid hallucinations of your mate abandoning you for another omega, causing physical pain. It seems there is no reprieve for omega’s, mated or not._ **

**_-how to care for an omega, lesson three_ **

________________________________

**_With the_ ** **_Bonnefoys_ **

While Arthur understands how awful it is to be heated while unmated, and he has recently decided that he would, ‘step up’, to the role of omega figure for Matthew in an attempt to repair their relationship, He does not think he can take much more of the child’s agonised screams. Honestly, he’s acting as though he’s dying! He’s never acted like this during his heats before. It all makes Arthur wonder…

The sobs quieted enough that Arthur figured Matthew had fallen asleep. ‘Good.’ Thought Arthur ‘now he won’t feel whatever is paining his heart. It had been two days since the ball. Two days of agonized screams and pained sobs. When Arthur had brought food that morning he’s seen the last plate untouched, this was concerning. Though while in heat, omegas tend to lose their appetite, they still feel the need to eat, instincts telling them that alpha’s do not want malnourished mates, or, in the case of mated omega’s, that they will not be able to properly care for pups if undernourished. It was nearly unheard of for an omega not to eat while in heat.

Trumpets sounded as Arthur pondered, and before long a loud knock came at the door, a commanding voice rang “Open in the name of Prince Ludwig!”

Arthur started, but quickly caught his bearings and opened the door.

“By decree of prince Ludwig every omega in the kingdom shall try on this shoe, until the owner is found.” Said the king’s advisor, Kiku. Arthur smiled a warm and highly practiced smile before saying “Good sir, I am afraid the only omega in this house other than myself is indisposed at the moment. Though you are surely an honorable beta I will not allow anyone near my son while he is in heat.” Arthur said in a commanding tone, calling Matthew his son, while strange, felt, right, and so caused long dormant protective instincts to rise forth.

“I'm afraid, you don’t have a choice madam. It is an order from the prince. I cannot disobey.” He said as he pushed past he affronted omega.

“I will be hanged for treason before you get to Matthew!” growled Arthur protectively, confused as to why he felt the need to protect someone he would have sooner drowned in the lake just a week ago.

Kiku was a very patient man, but as he only had one more day to act before to innocent lives were lost, his nerves where shot. “WOULD YOU BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF PRINCE GILBERT AND AN INNOCENT OMEGA!? YOU DO NOT GRASP THE SEVERITY OF THE SITUATION!” Kiku snarled, losing his composure momentarily before apologising profusely.

“Death…” whispered Arthur, part question, part disbelief. Kiku nodded.

 “The prince met his true love that night.” He said gravely, “and he left before they could be mated.”

Arthur stood frozen in place as the pieces clicked. The agonized screams, the beautiful gown he was wearing when he was found in his nest. Oh no… “He’s upstairs, third door to your right…” Arthur whispered, still frozen. 

Kiku patted his shoulder kindly, “Thank you.” he said.

Kiku walked up the stairs slowly, not sure of where exactly he was going, but once he reached the top, he had no problems locating the room, he simply followed his nose. The minute the door was opened, he knew this was the boy from last night. There was no mistaking those beautiful violet eyes, though they were clouded with pain, the golden tresses, though they were now matted with sweat, and to top it off, there was the shoes mate, sitting beautifully on the dresser.

“HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN MA… Kiku?” rang the voice of the handsome alpha from the night before… small world…

“Hello Alfred-san…” Kiku said as he turned.

“Hey there cutie! Couldn’t get enough of me the night before?” Alfred waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kiku blushed scarlet. He had danced the night away with the charming man night before last… it was wonderful. 

“I'm here on business, Alfred. This omega is to be married to prince Gilbert. They are soul mates.”

The grin on Alfred’s face was heartwarming. “He deserves this more than any omega I know…” he whispered.

**_Later~_ **

They had tried for hours to get the poor frightened and instinct driven omega from his nest, but all failed.  He may look small and frail, but years of doing all the chores for such a large manor made him unbelievably strong. Finally, Kiku makes the call.

“It seems we are not budging this omega.” He took a deep breath, “Madam Bonnefoy do you and your son have another place to stay tonight?” he asks.

“We could visit my mother I suppose. Why?” Why would he need to leave his own house, just to get his son with hi- oh…

“It seems, madam, that we are going to have to bring Gilbert himself here, and, unfortunately, the kind prince does not have the best self-control…”

Even Alfred blushed at the thought of what was going down in his house tonight. He had  _some_  decency.

“Very well.” Arthur sighed. “I will be gone by the time you return.” He declared. Though his heart was burdened with the loss of his omega son (he honestly had no idea how he bonded to the boy so quickly after years of abuse) he was elated that he had found his soul mate. If it just so happened to be the prince, then… 

**_At the castle_ **

 Ludwig watched sadly as the maids tried in vain to get their prince to eat something. Of course, their attempts where futile, in Gilberts mind, he was grieving, his instincts are telling him that his ‘mate’ rejected him. “Enough.” Gilbert attempted a command, but his voice was cracked and broken. Ludwig felt his heart shatter.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Kiku came running in. “I found the Omega sir!” 

Ludwig jumped up, Gilbert froze.

“VELL, VHERE IS HE YOU FOOL!? BRING HIM HERE!” Ludwig yelled accent thickening in his excitement.

Ludwig calmed slightly and apologized, quietly as Feliciano patted his arm comfortingly.

 “I am sorry Ludwig-san, I could not get Sir Matthew to leave his nest I-”

“His name is Matthew?” Gilbert asked quietly, in a sort of trance. Kiku, who had been panicking, calmed slightly and smiled warmly at the prince, “Matthew Williams Bonnefoy, sir.” Kiku informed.

“You mentioned a nest… you don’t mean…?” Ludwig questioned nervously. Kiku bowed his head, “Matthew is in heat, your majesty.” 

Gilbert bolted out of the chair he had occupied for the past two days, “Take me to him! Please! I must help him! He is in pain without me! Kiku I order you to-”

“Gilbert!” Ludwig stopped to look at Kiku, exchanging questions silently. Kiku nodded. 

“Matthew has been in agony for two days. His care taker has consented. It is quite obvious this is the omega we are looking for, and though he said many things, the only distinguishable was…” Kiku paused as if contemplating whether or not he was overstepping his boundaries by finishing his sentence, and then looked at his prince, “He cried your name.”

Ludwig almost gasped. This was only heard of with mated pairs. He sighed in defeat.  “I, Ludwig Belshmidt, consent to the immediate bonding of my brother Gilbert Belshmidt with the Omega Matthew Bonnefoy.”

Kiku nodded and took the prince to his beloved.

**_Bonnefoy_ ** **** **_Manor_ **

Gilbert's eyes widened as he opened the door to his old friend's home. He'd never have thought that his destined Omega would turn out to be the child that a young and very terrified Francis had been speaking of when he said he'd knocked up the milkmaid at his father's estate. His instincts didn't leave him alone long enough to let him enjoy the irony of the situation however, as Matthew's pained sobs could be heard traveling down the stairs, caused him to growl protectively and charge up the stairs like a madman.  It wasn't hard to find Matthews nest, the pheromones coming from that particular room being nearly overwhelming. 

And he thought he'd enjoyed the omegas scent  _before_....

He opened the door slowly, as not to startle the whimpering omega crouched in the corner of his nest. "Matthew..." Gilbert whispered, the relief flooding through his system nearly palpable. 

“G-gilbert?” Matthew called, mind clouded with heat.

Gilbert quickly striped himself of his clothes, cock already standing at attention. Gilbert crawled into Matthews the nest, constructed of blankets and pillows, before sticking his nose to Matthews most potent scent gland and inhaling deeply.

"I'm going to mate you, claim you. No one else can have you!" He growled.

Matthew didn’t respond, only rolling onto his back and spreading his legs, exposing his slick puckered hole. Submitting himself fully to the Alpha above him. When of a clearer mind, Matthew would be mortified by his actions towards the prince, but now, his mind only registered the comforting yet arousing scent of  _his_  Alpha.

Gilbert, high on Omega pheromones, grinned wider, “Look at you, so beautiful, al needy and begging… it’s a  _very_ pretty picture…” he said, licking a trail of slick that had been gliding down Matthews thigh.

“G-gilbert! Please, I-I need-” Matthew moaned, as gilbert pushed two fingers inside his needy hole.

Gilbert kissed him again grinning devilishly “ _What_ do you need Matthew?”

Matthew mewled and pushed back against the fingers thrusting within him, “I-I n-need your Knot! Gilbert please, I won't live without out it, please fill me!” Matthew begged, whimpering for Gilbert to enter him and fuck him right, like an Alpha should.

And who was Gilbert to deny such a request? He removed his fingers and lined himself up with Matthews entrance, moaning at the tightness. "god, Matthew!"

“G-gilbert!” The omega gasped as the Alpha seated himself fully in his omega.

Matthew was moaning and mewling as he began a steady rythem, making all sorts of beautiful sounds, and Gilbert knew he was already close. Gilbert began pounding into his omega in earnest, truly fucking Matthew into the nest. Matthew tensed and came, screaming GIlberts name, causing gilbert to release in turn. The alpha bit down on the flesh at Matthews collar where his mating gland resided as he felt his knot swell inside his mate. 

The knot connecting the couple made maneuvering difficult, but Gilbert managed, laying them both onto their sides to cuddle as they waited for him to deflate.

“Y-your majesty…” Matthew said, mortified. Having had his released, and being officially mated, his mind had cleared enough for the moment, for him to be aware of what was going on. Gilbert sighed, “Just gilbert liebe, were mates now, I think we can go for something a bit less formal…” he chuckled tiredly.

Matthew looked up at his new mate with moist amethyst eye’s full of questions, but the only one that escaped his lips was, “Why me?”. it wasn’t a new question to him, he asked himself this a lot, but the context, that certainly  _was_  new.

Gilbert looked at his queen (wow that was going to take some getting used to…) as seriously as he could, “Matthew, I could have never wanted anyone, as much as I wanted you. When you ran off, I… I went into an extremely unawesome depression, I wouldn’t eat, I wouldn’t sleep, I wouldn’t even talk. My family sent out a search party for you (without my knowledge) and do you know what they found out? You are my soul mate Matthew. The only omega I could ever want or need, and I love you. I have only known you for an evening and a bit, and I already love you so much.”

And Matthew couldn’t help thinking how right he was, He himself was head over heels for this brilliantly playful and kind Alpha. The alpha he had dreamed about since he was just a child.

It seems that wishes do come true.

 **END**  

 


End file.
